Talk:Yura/@comment-25811188-20170725131554
Ok, for newbies out there, if you don't have ABKM yet, I strongly recommend get Yura to K2 first. She's piss easy to get compared to ABKM (in fact, just do all 30s and you still get her). She is considered Jack-of-all-Trades Master-of-None ship, great to fill roles of anything but aren't as great compared to others. This is enough for your events, which are mostly easy for you. Opening Torpedoes: 'This is nothing you should ignore. Having an opening torpedo, no matter how bad it is (unless if you're Maruyu) can make the difference in battle. Sure her stats are as average as her personality ('BOOM), but it's still OTS. Even if she doesn't sink or knock the enemy down to chuuha/taiha, that still make the enemy an easy target. Plus, if she targets the boss, that damage sticks and can be the difference between success and failure. Seaplanes: '''As a CL, she shines in this over every single CLs, but for broad gameplay value, she's no AV or CV(L). Still having a single plane slot is great, espeically since she can equip seaplane fighters. A maxed out fighter, even on one plane slot, gives you +25 AP. The fact that she has 2 plane slot is even better. Also, there will be cases where devs will restrict you in bringing CLs and DDs and sadistic enough to bomb their asses with CV(L)s, so her value has dramatically increased since she's the only one outside of ships larger than CAs and AVs able to carry seaplane fighters. As to why I didn't mention bombers, don't. Like everyone says, her 2 plane slots is a suicide for bombers and I don't think you ever need her to use her for Arty Spotting. Her firepower won't get her anywhere with Arty spotting, so just throw that away and put in a fighter '''Daihatsus: She's no Kinu for that extra daihatsu, not Tenryuu/Tatsuta for costs, nor any other CLs like ABKM that has better stats to deal with those shitty gun assholes, but she still carries them. For early games, that one daihatsu can give you a lot of resources in long term. And if we looking at event standpoint, you're not doing it any higher than easy, so her stats are fine. AA stats: Why do you need to know bout that? Sure her AA stats are pretty average and bland, but you don't need them since it's not her responsibility. In fact, many people give AA stats to ships that does the shooting planes. AA guns for Expansions: That 8cm guns in expansion slot is a gamechanger for her. It effectively gives her 4 slots to play with. Ideally you want Red/Green/Yellow gun, Seaplane Fighter on 2 slot, minisub and 8cm in expansion slot. This effectively makes her participate in every single combat phases, from Air combat down to night battle. Ok maybe not OASW, but that's huge. '''LOS: '''This is nothing to laugh at. Every events have LOS checks and you need every good LOS you can get, especially if you use single fleet.